Mislaid Turnabouts
by Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws
Summary: Rewritten completely  Phoenix cant get over Dahlia, Mia has gets called back to Kurain, and generally, life sucks. Although, love and randomness and several mediums and another several insanitys can make it all better. Right? Or wrong? Prologue up


Such a simple statement it was. Such a simple answer for such a simple question. He had no reason to get mad, and because he did, he was now in this hopeless situation. All he wanted was to see his love, his heart, the one whom he adored. And here he was, in such a similar position to the one he had been in four months earlier.

_'Sorry, no access for **that** inmate.'_

_'P-pardon?'_

_'You cant see her.'_

_'Just me?'_

_'Just you. No one else would really want to. She **is** a psychopath, you know.'_

He lost it, just like he had four months ago. See? the situation was so very similar to that one. She was involved, he was involved and that lady was obviously going to have to help him again. But as he looked down at the body at his feet, he wasn't so sure even the woman he had so much faith i could get him out of this one.

_'I broke my promise to stay out of trouble...sorry...Miss Fey...'_

-x-

Mia was nervous. She could admit that easily. Too herself that is. She would never admit it to her boss with his hemorrhoid problems or to Diego as she sat by his bedside sadly and she sure as hell wasn't going to admit it to the highly emotionless kid in front of her who, just a few months earlier, had been screaming, crying and making proclamations of love when placed in a incredibly similar situation.

Phoenix Wright.

He was wearing a simple blue jersey- which made a nice change from the overbearing neon pink sweater he used to wear as a symbol of his relationship with the recently behind bars psycho girlfriend, still wearing the same frayed red scarf, though now it trailed the ground, having only been wrapped once around his neck. Sadly though, he still had the annoyingly spiky haircut which made Mia want to ruffle it up so it didn't point backwards so sharply.

It could take the eye out of the poor, unlucky detective she had the displeasure to know.

"Sorry," came the voice of the male in front of her, in a monotone and completely masking any emotion. "I got into trouble and caused hassle again."

Mia smiled softly, trying her best not to let it slip into her voice that she was nervous that she wasn't going to be able to wing this court case this time, mainly because she didn't want to ruin the miracle of him not crying, as she said, "Mistakes happen, alright? Now, why were you there?"

"I loved her," came the simple reply. But the emotion in those three words over came the lack of emotion in his any of his other words previous, proving that he really meant them.

"Forget her."

"Its not that easy!" Phoenix rose his voice slightly, ducking his head down a bit to cover his face. He wasn't about to cry now. Not for her, not for anyone. And definitely not in front of Miss Fey. "You cant just get over something like that just because you know its the right thing to do! You just cant!"

Mia blinked, surprised at the outburst, half expecting him to come out and hit her again. But he didn't. He just stood there, shaking, disallowing any tears to fall. She let out a tiny sigh and allowed herself to smile sadly as she walked forward and ruffled the younger's hair.

'_I shouldn't have expected him to get over everything so easily. I sure didn't. Haven't...'_

So thats how Mis Fey ended up comforting Phoenix Wright, telling him that he should cry if he needed to, and him, whilst sobbing into her faded jacket, telling her that it was just this once, that he wouldn't cry again, not for her, not for anything. Because he didn't want to cry. He wanted to forget.

Maybe now was the perfect time...

He wasn't going to cry again.

-x-

"Miss F-Fey," he managed to choke, pulling away from her and rubbing his eyes furiously, "I want to testify."

Mia blinked, smiling slightly at his unusually serious, yet still undeniably eager, expression. "Are you really sure about that? You might just dig this hole your in even deeper. You remember last time, surely?"

He scowled, looking away from her amused gaze. "I wont mess up. You've just gotta trust me like I trust you not to mess up," he stated, catching her eye with a stoic expression.

She watched him carefully, his bottom lip jutting out in a minor sulky look. She dropped her gaze to the sketch book behind his back. It had a worn out felty, blue cover, his name in golden thread characters across the top. It looked old and the pencil that was tucked into the binding was small and chewed, the rubber that would've been perched on the top was gone and replaced by just the casing, all difigured from constant chewing.

"Let me see your sketch book."

His head shot around to look at her, horror etched on his face. "W-why?" he protested, hugging it closer.

"Come on!" Mia laughed, trying to tug it fro his reluctant grasp, "Let me see!"

She yanked it again, happily getting results this time around. He cussed as the sketch book toppled out of his grip as a result to the pulling and opened on the floor, revealing constant images and images, coloured and black and white of a girl who he had come to realize that he barely knew, despite being her lover for over eight months. Her playing with her hair, her watching, mesmerized at the television, her smiling her coy smile at him as he desperately tried to sketch her before the beauty was ruined. All the memories came tumbling out, along with the pages that were worn and he had meant to stick them back in with sellotape.

He hung his head as Mia picked up one of the drawings in bewilderment, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for the 'get over her' remarks that were sure to come.

"These are good," was all she said, but Phoenix could sense the feelings behind the words.

Feelings of disappointment.

-x-

_**Yumi- Well, This is no longer my school project anymore, so I've decided to completely re-write it, different pairing, slightly different scenarios. **_

_**Oko- =D This is being taken of hiatus in celebration of the awesomeness of August. To see how else we're celebrating August, check out out profile! (includes new stories, taking requests and stuff being updated a lot quicker!)**_

_**Bob- ...**_

_**Yumi- Sayounara!**_


End file.
